


Goody Two Shoes

by AssyPiff



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssyPiff/pseuds/AssyPiff
Summary: John and Kayleigh are in the early stages of their relationship and are taking it slow. John asks Kayleigh if she will go on holiday with him. They both have a few surprises in store.





	1. Chapter 1

John and Kayleigh have been a couple but taking it slow for nearly a year. They were both happy with how things were going, still driving in to work together everyday and spending time with each other most weekends. Their relationship was for the most part harmonious with the odd misunderstanding to occasionally break the serenity of their relationship pond.

One morning at the beginning of May, John picked up Kayleigh from Mandy's as usual but pulled in further up the road before joining the traffic on the main road.

"Everything alright John?" Kayleigh looks across at him enquiringly.

"Yes, everything's fine. I've just got something to ask you that's all." John's come over a bit nervous all of a sudden. 

"You've got me worried now," Kayleigh says, " what is it? "

"Well you know I've got two weeks booked off next month?" He glances across at Kayleigh who's nodding at him.

" Well... I've been offered Jim's sister's motorhome for the fortnight and was thinking that I might actually use it to go on holiday ....and I'm hoping that you might like to come with me. I know it's not very glamorous...but it might be alright. " He looks at her hopefully.

Kayleigh hesitates briefly, she's never been in a motorhome and didn't really like the caravan holidays her family went on when she was a kid, but any time away with John would be welcome. "I've never been in one John. Will there be enough room?"

John's interpreting her hesitation as a refusal. He looks downcast as he says, "Don't worry, it was just an idea. I'll tell her no."

" Oh no, John, I'd love to on holiday with you. It'll be an adventure! " She squeals and slaps his knee.

John grins in relief and pulls the car out into the traffic. "I was thinking the last two weeks of June. Get in there before everyone wants the school holidays off."

" Will I be able to get the same time off as you? " Kayleigh knows what a nightmare the holiday rota can be, she had barely been able to take her holiday off with Mandy last September without bribing Joyce Chung to swop with her.

"It's OK. I've checked the rota and provisionally booked us both off with Cath Hilton."

" I thought you said you didn't have anything to do with personnel and holidays?" Kayleigh looks at him sideways.

"I don't, but I can book my own and while I was at it I had a look to see if you could book it off too." He grins and raises his eyebrows at her.

" What did Cath Hilton have to say about that? "

"She was just happy she didn't have to nag me to book any time off."

" But didn't she say anything about us booking the same time off? " They have been keeping their relationship on the low down at work.

"Nope." John had previously briefly filled Cath in on their change of relationship, just for protocol reasons really. So he couldn't be accused of anything inappropriate.

"I'm so excited! Where will we go?" Kayleigh 's mind is working at a hundred miles an hour.

" I thought it might be nice to go to France. You said you 've never been there and Jim's sister 's been telling me about a nice site right on the beach in Normandy. It's about a four hour drive from Cherbourg. Looks straightforward enough. " John is finally allowing himself to get a little bit excited now that Kayleigh has said yes.

"How do you fancy going round to Veronica's sometime this week after work to have a look at the motorhome...or Phyllis as they call it? She's offered to show us around it and write a list of what we'll need to take." 

" Ooh yes, that'll be great! Hey what made you think of it? " Kayleigh is beyond happy that John has suggested that they go away, even if she was hoping to go somewhere warm by an all inclusive pool for a week. 

"Veronica came round to Jim's last weekend while we were doing our band practice. She made it sound really nice...I thought it might be fun for us to go together. Get away from all this for a while. Listen I know it's not very exotic and we could go on a beach holiday if you like."

" Going anywhere with you John, will be lovely. Thank you for thinking of it. " she leans over and gives him an enthusiastic kiss on the cheek and then wipes her lipstick off with her thumb.

"Right, well I'll book it with Cath Hilton and give Veronica a call and sort out a night this week." John gives her a pleased grin. " This is going to be great! "


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Kayleigh go to inspect Phyllis.

John had booked their holidays off at work and Wednesday evening found them popping into John's to change and then heading round to Veronica's house so they could have a look round the motor home while it was still light. John and Kayleigh are both in great moods, singing away to Forever FM, Kayleigh thinking that she'll definitely bring her Now 48 cd to play on their journey to France.

Veronica and her husband David lived in a nice suburban street, not dissimilar to Mandy's road in Bury. They had a wide drive, which was able to house the motor home and both their cars. John pulls up in the road outside Veronica's house.

"Ready?" John says as he gets out of his side of the car.

" Yes! Can't wait! " Kayleigh loves meeting John's friends and she hasn't met Veronica and David before. She's met Jim a number of times, after he'd gotten over the novelty of John actually having a girlfirend, he wasn't too bad. Not Kayleigh's cup of tea, but he was OK.

They walk up the drive and John knocks on the front door. Veronica opens it, "Hiya John! This must be Kayleigh!" Veronica is delighted to meet the woman who's finally made John abandon his self-imposed no women embargo.  
John grins, "Hiya Veronica love, yes, this is Kayleigh. " 

"Hiya Kayleigh, love, pleased to meet you!" She goes to give Kayleigh a hug. Kayleigh hugs her back, pleased that she's been greeted so enthusiastically.

"David about?" John would really like to break up this mutual appreciation society and get on, so that they could call in somewhere to get something to eat on the way back to Mandy's.

David appears behind the hugging women. "Alright John? Hiya Kayleigh! Do you want to have a look round Phyllis?" 

" Aye David, thanks. " John turns to walk back a few paces to Phyllis's side door.  


"Right you two, let's show Phyllis off!" David fishes out the keys from the bowl on the side table in the hall and jangles them in the general direction of the women.

"You ever been in a motor home Kayleigh?" Veronica asks, leading her out to the drive. Kayleigh shakes her head. " No? You'll love it! " Veronica's enthusiasm is infectious.

"No, I'm really looking forward to it! I'll need you to tell me what to pack!"

" Aye, I don't want to be towing a trailer! " John laughs affectionately at Kayleigh.

"Hey cheeky! You know how how good I am at packing stuff into my handbag John!"

"She like Mary pissing Poppins with that bag!" John banters back.

David and Veronica join in with the laughter, " You won't need to pack much. " David chuckles to his own thoughts as he unlocks the side door of the motor home. 

Phyllis is spotless inside and out. The inside was compact and well laid out. The front seats swivelled round to a small table behind. Along the side were cupboards with a built in sink,cooker and fridge. At the back was a large cupboard which turned out to have a toilet, shower and wash basin. The other side is a small L-shaped sofa.

"She's got everything you'll need, plates, crockery and all that. You might want to bring your own bedding, but apart from that you'll only need food and that kind of thing."

" This all looks great, doesn't it John? " Kayleigh is impressed. This is way better than she expected.

"Yes it does, how easy is she to drive?" John hopes it's not going to be stressful doing the driving.

" Doesn't make long to get used to." David says reassuringly. "Hardest part will be the ferry and getting her level once on site. You'll be fine buddy, just take it slow. "

John and David wander off to the front where David shows John the reversing camera and the sat nav, which for some inexplicable reason they have christened Maurice. He also shows him how to connect the electricity and gas bottle. "I'll leave you the instructions in a folder, but if you get into trouble someone will always help, we're a friendly bunch."

Veronica shows Kayleigh all the mod cons including the toilet/shower. 

"We don't use this very much, but it is handy if you get caught short." Veronica explains, " We usually use the shower blocks on site, but it's clean and does the job. You can even fit you both in if you like a squeeze! " Veronica chuckles. Kayleigh laughs along but feels a bit uncomfortable. 

"What about the sleeping arrangements?" Kayleigh looks around to see where they might sleep.

" We sleep up there, " Veronica nods to the bed above the driving cabin. There's a double bed up there with a little ladder to get to it. "You can also sleep two by folding the sofa out." 

" Oh right, thanks. " Kayleigh wants to shut this discussion down before Veronica has the chance to comment on their sleeping arrangements.

John and David join their women around the side again.

"You know you should borrow Phyllis for the weekend before you go to have a trial run." David suggests.

" Oh yes! That's a good idea! We've got a few weekends booked up, but I'm sure we can find one you can do before the end of June. " Veronica joins in.

"Thanks, that's good of you, I'll get back to you. Text me when would be good for you." John, although grateful, really wants to get going before they get regaled with stories of motor home adventures from years gone past.

Kayleigh picks up on John's desire to go. "Thanks ever so much, it was lovely to meet you both. We won't take up anymore of your evening."

" I'll email you with the lists of things you'll need, " Veronica says, "We'll see you again when you go for your weekend."

John and Kayleigh finally manage to make it back to the car, getting in and sitting quietly for a minute before both laughing.

"Tell me it wasn't just me!" Kayleigh says through her laughter.

" Aye, there 's something bloody off about those two. " John chuckles away with his shoulders heaving.

"They might just be boring caravanner types." Kayleigh suggests charitably. 

" They could be doggers!" John says setting them both off again.

"Oh don't John!"

" I'm only joking! " John drives off to the local carvery still laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Kayleigh take the motorhome for a trial weekend away.

Two weeks later saw John and Kayleigh setting off for their weekend away in Phyllis the motorhome. Pulling away from outside of Veronica and David's, they are both feeling a certain amount of trepidation. John has done endless amounts of research in the two weeks in between their visits, while Kayleigh has gone a bit overboard planning what they might need to take. At David's recommendation they are heading to a campsite in Derbyshire in a village called Hayfield. It's a straightforward journey from Manchester, involving a motorway and an A road, which should give John an easy drive to get used to the vehicle. The campsite also had the added advantage of only being an hour or so away so they were able to set off on the Friday night to make the best use of their weekend. 

"I'm so excited!" Kayleigh is rocking in the front seat, thrilled to be finally setting off.

" Keep it down a notch Kayleigh! Don't want to crash before we even leave the end of the road! " John's grinning at Kayleigh 's enthusiasm. 

"I'll just retune this to Forever FM," she says fiddling with the radio. 

John's finding Phyllis easy to get used to and very soon feels his confidence increasing as he navigates their way onto the M67, albeit in Friday night traffic. He's feeling relaxed and happy that they have finally been able to get away and is revelling in the prospect of a whole weekend of alone time with Kayleigh.

Rarely had they had any time together that either wasn't interrupted by one thing or another or time limited. They had gone to Rick and Donna's wedding, but had not stayed over because John had been scheduled to work on the Sunday, much to Kayleigh's dismay. This would be their first weekend away and they were both looking forward to it. 

John and Kayleigh were in high spirits leaving Manchester, they had been super organised, had left work on time, driven round to John's, got changed and loaded up his car with their bags and shopping to high tail it round to David and Veronica's by six o'clock. The traffic gods were with them as they made it to the A57 without hold ups. Singing along to the drive time radio selection and snacking on the bag of treats that Kayleigh had packed they enjoyed the scenery as it changed around them from the cityscape of built-up Manchester to the countryside of Derbyshire. 

Driving into Hayfield, the road became narrow as the stone houses seemed to crowd the road, giving the feeling that Phyllis was perilously close to scraping her sides against the stone walls as John had to negotiate the main street which had a sharp left turn up to the campsite. John was a bit shaky negotiating the turn, especially with a large flat bed lorry carrying scaffolding bearing down on them from the opposite direction. 

"Bloody hell fire! That were close!" John shouts having steered them round the bend in one piece.

"I thought we were going to hit something John!" Kayleigh's gone white and had started to brace herself against the dashboard.

"I very nearly did! Prick! What did he think he was doing driving straight at us like that!?"

In John's state he had missed the turning to the campsite, which was really a concealed entrance and so not really his fault , as he was later to assert almost ad nauseam. The lane he had turned down became increasingly narrow with the trees and hedges making it effectively into a single track road.

"I don't think this can be it, can it John?" Kayleigh 's not convinced that this looks right.

"Oh bloody hell fire!" John is not feeling at all confident as he guided Phyllis over a very narrow stone bridge, there 's only a couple of inches clearance either side, which although successful takes all of John's concentration. Just over the bridge the road peters out to someone's drive. Very helpfully there's a sign which the house-holders have put up which says, " Welcome. If you're here for the campsite you've gone too far! Turn around, it's next left! "

John and Kayleigh just look at each other. There is no way that John is going to be able to turn Phyllis round, the only thing for it is to reverse across the bridge. 

"Right, I need you to just keep an eye on your side please Kayleigh." 

" I will John." she knows better than to say anything else, seeing just how stressed John is having to carry out this manoeuvre. 

Taking it very slowly, John manages to just about reverse Phyllis back over the little bridge with the same clearance as he had going forwards. They both hold their breaths as John concentrates fully, beads of sweat forming on his forehead and upper lip. Kayleigh reverts to gripping onto the door and peering into the large side mirror, frequently glancing between John and the mirror.

"Well done John!" Kayleigh claps as they clear the bridge and John is able to turn them round. "I'm so impressed! I can't even reverse a car in a straight line."

John grins at her in relief, secretly pleased with himself and her praise.

"Do that all the time." He says , "Now where is this poxy place?"

"First left, the sign says," Kayleigh's looking at her side the road, "there it is!" The sign is totally visible from this side of the road, but totally invisible from the other.

"Jesus Christ! You'd think they would do something about that! So you can actually see the entrance!"

" John! Hey, we're here now! " Kayleigh lays a hand on his arm, determined that he's not going to wind himself up in to a bad mood so soon into their weekend.

"Right, OK," he says, " I'll just pop into the office. " John stops Phyllis outside the site office, he's got his grin back.

A few minutes later, he emerges with Mike, the site supervisor. 

"I'll just direct you to your pitch and help you get set up." Mike's a ginger-bearded man in his fifties, who looks as if he spends most of his time outside. He walks alongside as John gets back in and slowly follows Mike down the site's central road.

"We've got you here, not too far from the shower block. You'll need to reverse into the space." He tells them, as he directs John to where he needs to park up. So you have your chocks? " 

Mike helps John level the vehicle up using the chocks under the front wheels. He also helps them hook up to the electrics and turn on the gas. 

"Thanks buddy," John shakes Mike's hand, " really appreciate your help. "

"Yes thanks Mike." Kayleigh calls from her side of the cab.

" Not a bother, " Mike says, "Have a look around the site before it gets dark. The office is open for another half an hour. The shower block, is just over there. " Mike nods towards a single-storey building a little way along from the office building.  
"Well, here we are!" John is vastly relieved to have got them there, in one piece, all set up and before it's got dark. 

" You're my hero, John! " Kayleigh starts fussing around at the back. " Would you like a brew? I thought we might have a cuppa and then have a look round the site while I get dinner on. " She puts their dinner in the oven to warm up, she's made a chilli in Mandy's slow cooker, and has got some packet rice for quickness.  
John and Kayleigh take a walk up to inspect the shower/toilet block and make use of the facilities while they're there. 

"It's so clean John! I wasn't expecting that! I don't know what I was expecting, but it's spotless." Kayleigh is impressed , her fears of roughing it fully assuaged.

John had looked the place up online when he'd booked and had read the reviews on TripAdvisor so wasn't as shocked as Kayleigh, but was pleasantly surprised nonetheless. He was impressed with the helpfulness of Mike and, despite their little encounter with the bridge, the ease of everything so far. 

John and Kayleigh spent the rest of the evening very pleasantly. John put some music on his mp3 player to accompany their meal, which was indeed very good, as Kayleigh had once boasted. They laughed and chatted, never at a loss for a topic of conversation. By about ten pm, they decided to clear up and make use of the site facilities before figuring out where they were going to sleep. Kayleigh took her bag with her toiletries and the washing up bowl with her, with John sauntering behind her with his toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Here, I'll do that, you cooked." John says as he takes the washing up bowl from her.

"Thanks John." Kayleigh smiles at him , knowing that she'll more than likely not be ready by the time it takes for John to wash the dishes and clean his teeth. It takes longer for a woman, everyone knows that, she chuckles as she goes into the shower block.

Finishing up, they both realise that it's really quite cold. Hurrying back to Phyllis along the dimly lit road through the middle of the site, they are grateful for the solar lights that the other campers have got variously around their motorhomes and tents. John remembers that there are some lights that spike into the ground which he thinks he'll get out tomorrow when he has a go at putting up the awning. Kayleigh, while rooting through the various cupboards and storage areas, has come across some solar indoor heart-shaped fairy lights. She's determined that she's going to string them up somehow, despite the inevitable moaning from John.

One thing they haven't discussed is their sleeping arrangements. They have both brought bedding, but have felt too awkward to discuss the actual detail of where they will sleep. Over the months since they had agreed to take things slow, John has behaved in the courtly, gentlemanly way his dad had taught him. He didn't want to send Kayleigh mixed messages so had pretty much avoided any situations where they might have taken their relationship onto the next level. The affection they felt towards each other was genuine and free, their laughter and teasing was as it had always been, better in many ways because they were both strengthening their connection and taking their time. Getting back to the motorhome, they had no choice but to face what they had been avoiding.

"So bed then? I mean are you tired? Do you want to go to sleep?" John finds himself saying the wrong thing and stammering a bit embarrassed.

Kayleigh is yawning hugely and laughs at John's reticence. "Who's going to have the top bunk?" She asks as she pulls out their duvets and pillows from the plastic sacks they have brought them in. 

" You can if you like? I don't fancy that ladder if I need to get up in the middle of the night. " John goes to make up the bed in the sofa.

"Alright John, I'll go on top!" She throws her duvet up to the sleeping compartment above the drivers cabin laughing at her innuendo. She climbs the ladder and settles herself in the surprisingly spacious bed. She turns to her side so she can watch John make up the sofa bed and get changed our of his jeans and jumper til he's left in a tee shirt and boxers. Kayleigh has already changed into her cotton pyjamas. John turns off the lights and gets himself settled. The only light to be seen is the small but ambient glow of the heart-shaped twinkle lights.

"What do you think of this motorhome lark so far?" John's looking up at Kayleigh as she peers down at him.

" I think it's great, a real adventure! " Kayleigh 's enthusiasm remains undimmed.  
"I tell you what I didn't expect though."

" What's that?" John's trying to think of anything that she might not have enjoyed.

"It's bloody cold John! Veronica didn't say anything about needing to pack my onesie! I'm shivering up here!"

" Aye, it's frigging freezing! My teeth are chattering down here! " John is indeed shivering despite his duvet.

"There might be a solution to this," Kayleigh says trying not to sound too coy.

"What 's that?" John's inwardly groaning at the thought of having to get up again to find the electric heater that he thinks he's seen in one of the cupboards , and so doing completely missed the obvious.

"You could come up here, we could keep each other warm...or at least shiver together?"

" Oh right, yes I could. " John looks up at her with that expression she has seen before, the one when he's said that some things were worth going out of his way for.

"Get your bad self up here, and bring your duvet with you!" Kayleigh shifts over to make room for him.

John wastes no time in gathering up his pillows and duvet and climbing the ladder.  
"Make way!" John none too elegantly heaves himself into the space Kayleigh has just vacated. "Jesus Christ woman! Get your feet off me! They're like blocks of ice!"

Kayleigh chuckles evily. "You think my feet are cold, you should try my hands!"

" Kayleigh! "


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Kayleigh find a way of getting warm.

"Kayleigh! You are bloody freezing woman! Keep your hands to yourself! " 

John's squirming trying to wrap his duvet tightly round him to protect himself from Kayleigh's wandering hands.

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" Kayleigh laughs as she makes another forray under John's duvet.

John's laughing now too, wheezing with the effort of trying to fight her off. "At least warm them up if you keep doing that!"

" That's what I'm trying to do if only you'd hold still! "

"Listen, just give me your hands and I'll warm them up." John grasps her wrists and stills her wriggling. " Here, hold still you mad woman! " 

When Kayleigh finally stops struggling, John takes her hands in his, engulfing them in his large palms. His hands are pleasantly warm and to Kayleigh they're giving off little sparks of electricity. The same sparks she has felt all along when he's touched her.

"There, isn't that better?" John moves his thumbs to stroke the tops of Kayleigh's hands.

"That is nice John, I know what would be better though," Kayleigh motions for John to lift his arm so that she can ferret her way under both duvets and cuddle up to him with his arm about her.

" Yes this is better. Why did we have to play that bloody charade of making up separate beds? " he turns so that he can see her face.

"We're shy I guess, not slept together before. Not like that John! You know what I mean."

" I wanted to, ya know, the first time I saw this bed, but well... "

"Me too. I thought how lovely it would be to snuggle up here. Didn't think we'd be doing it because it was so frigging cold though. But I have a feeling we'll be warm enough up here together. "

"It's good to be on our own. Feels like the world is conspiring to never let us have any bloody time to ourselves."

" It does John, if it's not one thing or another. Work, our families, other stuff. " Kayleigh gives him a sideways look. "Have you had enough time John?"

" Enough time?" John's too caught up in the sensations of holding Kayleigh that he's a bit slow to catch her meaning.

"Taking things slow. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad we have...glad we are...but I'm hoping that one day soon we can move things up a gear."

" Ah, I get ya. Have I been taking too long?"John has been worrying all these months that she would lose patience and find someone else.

"No John, sometimes I just want..." 

" What do you want?" Suddenly the atmosphere has turned decidedly serious. 

Kayleigh sighs, " Sometimes, all I want is to be like this, close to you. " 

"I do too. Why didn't you say anything?" John squeezes her tighter.

"I didn't want to push you. You said you wanted to let things develop naturally, and well, I didn't want you to think I'm some old desperate bird who can't control herself."

" I wish you'd told me before. I've wanted to do this too. I just didn't want to start and then not be able to finish, leave you hanging."

Kayleigh strokes his chest with her free hand. 

"I'm sorry Kayleigh I've been selfish, keeping you at arms length all this time. I didn't realise this was what you needed too." 

" I get it John, I really do. You need time to sort your head out. "

"But I don't, not any more. I've known how I felt about you right from the beginning. I knew that I would never love anyone else. " he chuckles to himself, "I never stood a chance." He leans down to kiss her tenderly. 

"So you do love me then?" Kayleigh asks when they come up for air.

"Of course I do! Don't tell me you doubted that? I'm a bloody idiot!"

" No not really, but it's nice to hear you say it. "

"I do love you Kayleigh. I wonder how you put up with me. You're so beautiful, I wonder how you've waited for so long for me to stop being a stupid prick? "

"You're not stupid John. You weren't ready to fall in love were you? Me? I was ready. I was ready before you, that's all." she hesitates, "I've got a confession to make."

" A confession? What's that? " 

"I might have asked Cath Hilton if she would put us together for the car sharing."

"You never did ! Why?"

"I wanted to get to know you. I liked you. I never got the opportunity to talk to you. You never come on the works nights out. You're so proper at work John! I could never get near you. And besides I didn't want to look like a trollop like that Rachel and throwing myself at you. "

"No you just threw your piss all over me instead! " They share a laugh remembering the by now infamous episode. "You're very clever. I liked you too you know. It never occurred to me that you might like me too. "

He shifts down so they are laying flat on the pillows. "Do you think we could be with each other like this tonight?" John's a bit tentative again. " Get used to this? I sound ... like a right bloody wimp. "

"I want you however I can get you John, so just relax eh? But you know, if you want to snog my face off again..." she finds his lips once more.

John needs no further encouragement. He turns over to fully face her, bringing the front of their bodies fully in contact, albeit through the thin cotton of their night clothes. Cupping her face with his large hands allows him to touch her hair too, a thing which, if truth be told, he's been aching to do almost from the first time he'd seen her opening her front door on that first fateful morning of their car sharing. He idly wonders why they haven't had this chat long before now, but he knows the reason. It was all him, all his fault. Now though, with her lips moulding to his and his heart feeling as if it would pound right out of his chest, he cares not a jot for all that. He wants to explore this wonderful woman, who's giving herself so freely to him. He wants her to explore him, for them to climb the Himalayas together so to speak.

For her part, Kayleigh is feeling her temperature steadily rise the more her and John kiss and hold each other. She had never really doubted John's feelings for her, but she was beginning to wonder how much longer she would be able to hold out without finally losing her marbles and just jumping him one day and seducing him. The more she got to know him, the sexier he got for her. The way he'd grin at her and raise his eyebrows. The way he took a sneaky look at her when he didn't think she was watching. The way he was obviously having a naughty thought and his face developing a slow, pink tinge of embarrassment. 

Now, although the light was dim due to the fairy lights, she could just about make out the pink hue of desire on his face. She has to do something about this heat, having the sudden desire to fling all their bedding off them in the first instance. Tugging away at the duvet that John has tucked under himself to make a cocoon, she released it and pushes it down so she can snake her hands further over him.   
The pink flush of desire has spread from John to Kayleigh's face and chest. To John she has an inner glow that he's inexplicably drawn to. How long they were laid kissing and caressing each other neither had a clue nor cared. But eventually they either had to stop or carry on. John was getting to the point where his desire was more than obvious to both of them, he was going to have to do something about it soon. He hadn't planned for them to make love this weekend, he was ecstatic enough with this development. She was giving him love and friction, both overwhelming him equally.

Breaking off from the latest in a long series of passionate kisses, John needs to say something, which is difficult as most of the sense he had had travelled south with his blood. 

"Kayleigh. Kayleigh love? Can we stop a minute? "

Kayleigh is just as into this as John is and doesn't want to stop now they have finally got here.

"What's the matter John? Everything OK?"

" It's just...I'm not sure how to say this. "

"Have I done something wrong?"

" What ? No! Can you not feel how right this is? I mean, how you're affecting me?"

Kayleigh chuckles, "Oh that? Well yes. What of it?"

" It's been a long time for me Kayleigh. " he says in rather a pained voice.

"And? Don't you like it?" Kayleigh begins to stroke his belly around about his navel.

"I like it too much. I'm um... going to need to stop. I can't..." 

" Can't what John? " she knows exactly what he means but wants him to say it.

"Kayleigh. You're making me lose control here. "

"Maybe I want you to." Kayleigh 's hands don't let up on the abstract pattern she's drawing on his belly.

"But I haven't brought anything with me. I didn't think we'd get this far this weekend." He chuckles ruefully, " I should have known really. "

"Oh right, yes." Kayleigh briefly stops her stroking. " I'm not on anything. Perhaps we could find a Chemists tomorrow?"

"Do you think?" John asks hopefully.

" I think we'd better. In the meantime though...can I help you out with your...um ..not so little problem? "

"You don't have to..." 

" I know that ...I'd like to though. Will you let me? " 

John lets out a noise that he's sure has never left him mouth before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Kayleigh receive a surprise visitor.

Early the next morning John's making his way back from the shower block, whistling cheerfully to himself. The sun was coming up with an orange glow that bodes well for a fair weather day ahead. He'd managed to ease himself out from under Kayleigh where she had fallen asleep sprawled across his chest, down the ladder and fetching a pair of joggers and a jumper from his bag and leave without waking her. Coming back in though he wasn't that stealthy. He tripped up the steps and half fell onto the sofa which was still set up as has a bed.

"Bollocks!" 

" You alright John? " Kayleigh mumbles from her sleep.

"Yeah, sorry. Fell up the poxy steps! Do you fancy a brew while I'm up? "

"Hmm? Yes please. What time is it?"

" Just after six. Needed the loo. Sorry. "

"It's OK, just come back to bed with that brew eh? Too early to get up yet."

" Will do. " John busies himself boiling the kettle and putting his bed away. He's relieved that he won't have to go through the palaver of getting that out again. His grin appears again very wide and unquenchable. He starts whistling tunelessly as he's making their tea.

"See someone's happy this morning." Kayleigh 's laughing at John's display of contentment.

"Why wouldn't I be?" John's giving her a look that makes her shiver a bit.

"I'm getting cold up here, I need my little furnace to keep me warm. " 

A couple of hours later after another bout of what the kids would certainly not call heavy petting, John and Kayleigh emerge from Phyllis rather dishevelled. They stumble up to the shower block to make themselves presentable, glad that the hoard of D of E students who were camping in tents at the far end of the site were up and out early. Passing them all going in the opposite direction, John and Kayleigh were treated to funny looks and giggles. 

"It's like young people think they have the monopoly on sex!" Kayleigh whispers to John.

"I think you've got that cornered this weekend Kayleigh!" John whispers back proudly.

" Not yet I haven't! I'll see you back at the moho. "

"The what?"

" The motorhome John, keep up! " She disappears round the corner into the Female block, leaving John standing there grinning at her fondly.

Back at Phyllis a while later, John's returned some time before Kayleigh as both of them would have predicted. He's got the awning out from the storage compartment at the back and attached it to the electric pump to get it inflated. He attaches it to the side of Phyllis and pegs the ropes to the ground either side, finds the folding table and two chairs, the large floor covering and the solar lights and gets them all set up by the time Kayleigh makes it back. He's done so well that he's also got another brew on and bacon and eggs frying in a pan.

"Hey John! You've done well! I thought that hair dryer would never dry my hair! It would have been quicker to run up and down and get wind dried!"

" I 'd have paid good money to see that Kayleigh. Here, hang your towel over here and get your brew. Breakfast 'll be ready in a minute. " 

John drapes her towel over the back of his chair while he hammers in the colourful stripey wind breaks he's found with the rest of the outside gear. Once he's set them up he drapes his own towel and Kayleigh 's over them. Kayleigh's impressed with what John's achieved while she was gone. The awning had almost doubled their living space and the wind breaks afforded them a bit more privacy, well when they were sitting down anyway.

"This is all very homely. I could get used to this." Kayleigh says sitting at the table with her brew.

" It's not bad is it? Can you live with it for ten days in France do you think? "

"I think it will be lovely John. Only a month away now. This will tell us what we need that isn't on their list. Why do you think they didn't tell us how cold it would be at night?" This question had been bugging her since last night. It has seemed fairly basic information to her and her they said nothing about it.

" Perhaps it just slipped their minds. Or maybe they thought we would keep each other warm. "

"You didn't tell them that we were taking it slow?"

" No I did not! None of anyone's damn business that! They probably just assumed. Anyway, do you fancy a stroll into the village later. We could have a look round and get a bit of shopping, you know stock up! " the cheeky grin is back.

" We've brought enough to feed a small army for a week here John! What could we possibly need? "

John gives her a significant look.

"Oh yes, of course. Yes!"

Just then there's a familiar voice to be heard shouting their names coming from the direction of the office and car park. They both look up and groan simultaneously as they see Jim waving and walking towards them.

"What is he doing here?" Kayleigh hisses at John.

" I have no idea. I didn't invite him! Honestly! "

"Alright you two? How was your first night?" He chuckles rather suggestively at them.

" Hello Jim, it was fine thanks, " Kayleigh glances at John, "it was cold though."

" What are you doing here Jim? " John doesn't beat about the bush.

"Thought I'd drop in, see how you were doing. Is that bacon I can smell? Got a butty for me? Oh and a brew would be good!"

John and Kayleigh exchange a long look before John goes in to make some more breakfast for Jim.

"I didn't know you knew where we were going Jim." Kayleigh is not impressed with how Jim has just turned up uninvited.

" Veronica let it slip last night, so I thought you might like some company. I've brought my sleeping bag. " 

Kayleigh is saved from answering by John coming out with a plate and a cup for Jim. Of course Jim had taken John's seat so he ended up perching on the top step.

"So what have you two got planned for today?" Jim says through a mouthful of sandwich.

"We're going to take a stroll into the village in a bit, have a look round." John emphasised the " we're" in that sentence but it's lost on Jim.

"Good-o, nice day for it!" Jim leans back in his chair, the picture of a contented man.

John and Kayleigh exchange another look which spoke volumes if only Jim was looking. 

"Right, well I'll just go and wash these up." Kayleigh says as she gathers up the crockery e.t.c into the washing up bowl, leaving the men to it.

"You've got her well trained." Jim nods towards Kayleigh's retreating rear.

" I've done no such thing. It's Kayleigh's turn. I cooked breakfast. So what are you really doing here? "

"Can't I spend time with my oldest friend? "

"Not when he's on his first weekend away with his girlfirend, no!"

" Thought you'd like the company, pal, from what Veronica and David said. "

"What did they say exactly?" John's patience is by now hanging by a thread, but they are interrupted by Kayleigh returning minus the washing up bowl.

"Forgot the sponge!" She says reappearing with said sponge. "I'll just do this and we'll go shall we? "

Kayleigh reasons that there is obviously something up with Jim for him to come and find them like this. He is John's friend after all, so as much as she wanted to tell him to bugger off and leave them alone, she resolved to be as polite and friendly as she can manage until John can get rid of him.

Running parallel to the camp site and the road is a path that leads to the village. On one side is a fence and a hedgerow, the other, nearest to the road is lined with trees. It's on this path that the trio find themselves walking ten minutes later. Jim leads the way with John and Kayleigh sauntering behind him holding hands. The walk itself is longer than they remembered, but they were distracted by the near collision with the lorry at the time. After about fifteen minutes or so the path widens out to become an access road behind a row of six stone cottages. The small back gardens of the cottages were all enclosed by picket fences and were full of brightly coloured flowers in tubs and hanging baskets. Outside the first one an elderly lady sat at a small table that was holding a number of pieces of paper held there by a stone. Beside her was a colourful tableau of what looked like local countryside, hills, trees and a stream, formed by pressing flower petals into clay.

"That's so pretty!" Kayleigh enthuses to the lady who smiles back at her with pale blue eyes. " Did you do that? "

"I did! Thank you dear. We've got them all over the village this weekend. Would you like a map of the village trail?" The lady offers Kayleigh one of the pieces of paper.

" Thanks love, we were going to have a wander round the village, now we might have a chance of knowing where we're going. " John grins and takes Kayleigh's hand.

"Have a good day." The lady smiles at them kindly but gives Jim a bit of a strange look as he walks off behind them.

Following the map through the narrow roads of Hayfield, they find most of the Well Dressings, some more successful than others, but all very colourful and thoughtfully done. John and Kayleigh walk along commenting on what they see, the hanging baskets and pretty gardens that seemed to decorate every house they see. The church is having a coffee morning, so they call in for a cuppa and a slice of cake. they try to include Jim, but he seems oblivious to the glaring obviousness that he is very much the third wheel in their little party. John and Kayleigh keep exchanging looks which say: What's he doing here? I don't know? How soon can you get rid of him?

"So what's next then?" Jim asks as they walk out of the churchyard towards the small number of shops.

"I need to bob in here." John nods towards the chemists.

"Oh aye?" Jim chuckles.

" I need some some shaving gel, I ran out this morning. " John disappears off and Jim looks as if he is about to follow him but Kayleigh waylays Jim by dragging him to the bakery next door.

" Shall we have a look for something for lunch Jim? " she links his arm as she all but drags him inside.

By the time John emerges from the chemists, carrying a paper bag containing various items including a tin of shaving gel he didn't need, Kayleigh and Jim are waiting for him outside the bakery.

" Alright John? Get want you needed? " she's grinning at him knowingly.

"Aye, got the shower gel." He grins back at her. " What have you got there?"

" They have the most fabulous sausage rolls John. You should see them! Got a few other bits for lunch too. "

"We'll follow the trail back to the campsite do ya think?" John takes the bag from Kayleigh and takes her hand again.

"How lovely was that?" Kayleigh asks as they get back to Phyllis. "I didn't expect the village to be so pretty. Seems like they're all going for this Village in Bloom competition big time."

" They put my window box to shame. " John replies as he stashed his purchases away from the prying eyes of Jim who doesn't miss a trick. "I'll put the kettle on."

Lunch was had and enjoyed. The sausage rolls were indeed very large and tasty and along with some crusty bread, cheese and pickles made up their lunch. John was again perched on the steps because Jim had taken his seat. He had been trying to mull over why Jim had appeared and what he had said. He had hoped that the theory forming in his mind was not true, but it was time to find out exactly what Jim was doing here.

"Jim, come and help me with this." John has gathered all their lunch things together into the washing up bowl and was moving in the direction of the shower block.

" So are you going to tell me what's going on?" John wastes no time in confronting Jim, who he is sure is up to something.

"I don't know what you mean, pal." Jim is now beginning to doubt that Veronica had got it right.

" Yeah ya do. The more I think about this, the weirder it's getting. Why turn up out of the blue like this when you knew this was our first weekend away together?"

Jim is now looking slightly abashed and is toeing his shoe into the ground.

"OK, out with it! What the bloody hell are you playing at?"

" Veronica said that she thought you would like the company. You know, "company", she got that vibe off you she said."

" Tell me you're not suggesting... what...? "

Jim is now looking decidedly sheepish and won't look John in the eye.  
John doesn't even know what to say. "You honest to God thought we'd be into that? Do you not know me at all?" 

" Listen, buddy, just a misunderstanding right? " 

" So you thought I'd share Kayleigh with you, you perverted bastard! " John is by now so angry and disgusted that he can hardly form a coherent thought.

"Veronica said she thought you two were "open", and well you know Kayleigh is one hot bird. "

John is listening to all this, his incredulity cranked up to the max. He can hardly believe that after knowing Jim for at least twenty years, Jim would think for one minute...OK so they had joked about doggers in the past, but that's all it was, wasn't it?

"Are you a dogger Jim?" John's seeing a new side to his friend that he's sure he didn't want to know about.

"It has been known..." Jim's realised that he has misjudged this situation very badly.

"So you thought you'd bowl up here and get some action is that it? I think you'd better take your sleeping bag and piss off."

Jim nods and shrugs in apology. He walks off pretty quickly to his car and wastes no time in scarpering before John either has a heart attack or rips his head off. The colour John has gone it could be either or both.Not quite believing what he has just heard, John takes the washing up bowl and goes round to sit on the grass on the other side of the block. He needs a minute to get his head round it all before he has to try to explain all this to Kayleigh. He has always known that Jim has the tendency towards being a dirty bastard towards the ladies and has embarrassed him more than once with his carry on, but he at least thought that Jim would show some restraint towards Kayleigh. He had made it clear to Jim that Kayleigh wasn't just some bird. She was the one. His one. Jim had totally lost the plot if he thought for even a millisecond that he would share her with anyone let alone a randy bastard like him. It was beyond his comprehension, so he sits on the grass shaking his head and muttering to himself.

Lost in his own thoughts, time slips away from John and it's only when Kayleigh sits beside him that he realised that he must have been sat here for some time. Seeing how shaken John appears, Kayleigh slips her hand into his and sits there quietly with him until he feels able to tell her what's been going on. For her part Kayleigh has become suspicious about Jim's motives for turning up out of the blue, but she waits patiently for John to tell her. She knows that John will be mortified so gives him the headspace he obviously needs.

Finally John seems ready to talk. "Shall we take this back to the van and go for a little walk?" 

Kayleigh nods and waits while John goes back to Phyllis, locks her up and joins her once again. This time they walk in the opposite direction to the village, back along the road they erroneously drove down yesterday to a stile and a footpath before they got to the little bridge. Walking in single file for the first section of the path, they said nothing until they came across another bridge where the path opened out so they could walk two abreast. John takes Kayleigh 's hand and they walk on for a while until they come across a clearing where they can sit under the canopy of some trees.

John turns to Kayleigh, cups her face in his hand, kisses her sweetly and sighs.

"I'm so sorry, Kayleigh. I honestly didn't have a clue what Jim was up to. You know that right? "

"You haven't told me what all this is about yet." Kayleigh strokes his cheek, kissing him gently.

"Somehow or another Veronica told Jim that she thought we were "open" and would appreciate some "company". John 's expression is made up of a myriad of emotions all fighting to come through at once.

"So Jim thought he'd come down here and get some action is that it? Filthy pig!" Kayleigh 's tone is less surprised that John was expecting. "It all makes sense now, not telling us about the sleeping arrangements, the cold, Jim turning up with his sleeping bag, trailing around after us all morning.... Even if he didn't think...that, what in his right mind made him think it would be acceptable for him to sleep in the van with us...a new couple. Doesn't he understand about privacy? He just about takes the biscuit him! I hope you told him where to go John!" 

" I did Kayleigh! I told him I wasn't about to share you with anyone let alone a dirty old bastard like him! " 

"Aw John, you're so lovely!"

" I mean it Kayleigh, I can't stand the thought of you being with anyone else. I'm a jealous sod. Even you drooling over Ted2 made me want to rip his fucking head off. Sorry. It's just the way I am with you. Most of the time I keep it under control." He shakes his head. " The thought of that bastard laying his hands on you... " he shudders.

"John. Oh John what am I going to do with you? I don't want anyone else to touch me either. What you do to me is too...too. I dunno, too amazing. The thought of sharing that with anyone else makes my skin crawl. I only want you. "

John exhales deeply. He wasn't aware that he was holding his breath while she was speaking, but he was waiting for the inevitable blow up and her calling a halt to it all. All because of his horny prick of a so-called friend. 

"I um... practically bought the Chemist's up." John grins sheepishly, hoping that all this nonsense hasn't spoiled their weekend.

"Oh did you? I take it you didn't tell Jim that? " Kayleigh laughs at the expression on his face, the pink tinge is back.

"Of course I bloody didn't! What's between us is private, I told ya!"

Kayleigh leans across and kisses him deeply and enthusiastically. She lets her fingers stroke the short hairs behind his ears that she knows makes him shiver. She had enjoyed his reaction when she had played with his ears when she was sat behind him in the car that time they gave Elsie a lift home. Even in her drunken state she could tell how much he enjoyed her stroking his ear and neck. She had filed that little bit of knowledge away for just such a moment as this. It has always been a thing of hers, the feel of the short hairs on a man's neck against her finger tips. It made her go all tingly, all the way up her arms, and watching John's reaction made her love the sensation all the more.

They were both far from being the exhibitionists that Veronica and Jim obviously thought they were, but there was something very sensual about kissing each other like this in the countryside that made them both excited and breathless. It was something about the nature they were part of, enveloping them with the pale greens of the new leaves on the trees and the earthy smell of the ground they were sat on that gave them a deep contentment and calm. Leaning against a large oak tree, John and Kayleigh soaked in the warmth of the day and the atmosphere of the woods, enjoying their proximity.

"You know John, when I can't sleep I'm going to think about this time and this place with you. Our special place."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Kayleigh continue their walk and make some decisions about their relationship

John and Kayleigh sat under the trees for some time in the afternoon sun, but eventually, the ground became a bit too hard to remain there. They follow the path along through the woods, which after some time opens out to magnificent views across the heart of the Peak District. The highlights of the view were laid out before them at the viewing point on a panorama provided by the local heritage society. The track they had been walking on was the last vestiges of a single track railway line used for mining in the area. Now all mining activities had long since ceased, the local society, along with lottery funding, had formalised the path to become a heritage trail. It was this that John and Kayleigh strolled contentedly down that afternoon, basking in the late spring warmth.

Eventually they came upon an old mill, it's mill pond tranquil, only broken by a pair of geese leisurely gliding across the water and the occasional insect flying across from the bull rushes at the edge of the pond. The mill race was surprisingly fast, given that the stream they had been following did not appear fast moving. John tightened his grip on Kayleigh's hand, coming to a halt to take in the scene. He pulls out his phone to take some more photo's, most of them featuring Kayleigh, but he's managed to get some quite arty shots he's quite proud of. He's had an idea of something he could do later on and just snaps away until it was time for them to make their way back to the campsite.

Walking back past the viewing point, Kayleigh stops for a second and looks at John. "Why do you think we never get any alone time John?" she sighs because this afternoon has been perfect.

John looks back at her, searching her face for signs of implied criticism. " So far, I guess we haven't been forceful enough to guard our own space. I'm not saying this very well. What I mean is, I haven't told everyone to bugger off because I wanted you all to myself. "

Kayleigh chuckles, "I'm just as bad. What was I thinking answering the phone to Elsie? "

" You weren't thinking, "bugger off I'm snogging the face off this gorgeous hunk right here!" "

They share a laugh together at the remembrance of that night. 

"I'm sorry John. I really should've."

" From now on, we're a "proper" couple who needs our space. OK? We'll make time for date nights, and the likes of Jim won't be invited! "

"Good." She nods decisively, " I was hoping you'd say that. I didn't want to seem selfish but I want you to myself. "

They kiss in a kind of promise to each other of the changes to come in their relationship.

Kayleigh muses as they continue their stroll back to the campsite, " I suppose it's because we don't broadcast our business that people are so interested. They can't figure us out John, so that makes them more curious."

"Well them nosey bastards can just do one! We're not here for every bugger's entertainment. This is our life not their's. Can you see why I want to keep us private?"

"I can John. I can't help thinking about David and Veronica. What made them think we are "that way inclined?" I'd never even heard of dogging until you told me what it meant! " Kayleigh goes a little pink in embarrassment at the thought of John's hilarity and her asking that dog walker if he was a dogger and her shock at his colourful reply.

"I honestly couldn't tell you Kayleigh. Maybe they see it in everyone?"

Arriving back at the campsite around four o'clock, they open up Phyllis and sit outside with their brews, talking quietly to each other and watching the world go by. The D of E students had arrived back from whatever they had been, and were throwing a ball about between them at the far end of the site, whooping and hollering with youthful exuberance. A fellow by the name of Phil wanders past them and stops for a chat. John and Phil had been nodding at each other when they encountered each other as they passed in the shower block. Phil was here with his friend Paddy, away for the weekend without their other halves to do some fishing.

"Nice afternoon," Phil observes as he stops to say hello.

" Lovely, " Kayleigh replies with a friendly smile.

"Been out for a walk?" Phil enquires, seeing their walking shoes placed neatly at the side of the steps.

" Yes the village is beautiful isn't it? Have you been here before? It's our first time. "

"Me and Paddy come out this was every year for a fishing weekend. We'll be having a drink later on if you fancy wandering over?"

" Aye we might just do that pal. " John grins at him, " We'll come and find when we've eaten. "

"Talking of eating, I'll put the dinner on, all that walking's made me hungry." Kayleigh smiles at them both and goes in to prepare their meal.

"Right see you later then." Phil salutes them as he wanders off towards his and Paddy's motorhome.

John puts on some music, and they work together companionably cooking the chicken and making a pasta salad for their dinner. Enjoying the product of their joint endeavours, John and Kayleigh eat their meal at their outside table watching the other campers come and go. 

"We'll just wander over to be sociable, that ok?" John has no intention of spending all evening in useless conversation with other people when he could be alone with Kayleigh.

" Let's get these things cleared away, " Kayleigh suggests, " The quicker we go over there, the quicker we can get back. " she winks at him suggestively.

"Aye, that we can..." 

A short while later, John and Kayleigh stroll the short walk to Phil and Paddy's motorhome that is pitched five spaces up from them and on the opposite side of the central road. They're outside sipping bottled beers and chatting to several other people who've gathered at Phil's invitation.

"I'm glad you've made it," Phil greets them both, " this is my mate Paddy, " he nods towards his friend.

John shakes them both by the hand, Kayleigh smiles at them as Phil offers her a bottled beer. 

"Thanks," Kayleigh says to Phil but turning to Paddy says, " I hear that you come out this way every year to fish , Paddy, it's a lovely spot. "

"We escape from our wives now and again," he tells them laughing, "always make this a weekend. This your first time I here? "

"Yes it is, we're just trying out the motorhome before we take it to France next month." Kayleigh 's enthusiasm makes John smile.

"Did you just buy it then?" Phil asks slyly.

" No, no, we've borrowed it off my buddy's sister and her husband. " John's keen to explain that the motorhome does not belong to them.

"Oh right, gotcha." Phil winks and turns to speak to another of the campers that has wandered up to join them.

" What did Phil mean by that? " Kayleigh asks Paddy, who's still standing there sipping his beer.

"Oh just that you seem well set up, belonging to all the right groups!"

" Groups? "

"The badges on the front," Paddy grins, "Motorhome Club, that sort of thing."

" We don't belong to any clubs, as I say, we've borrowed the van for the weekend." John's not quite sure he likes the tone this conversation is taking, but can't put his finger on quite why. Kayleigh, of course, is as oblivious as ever.

John and Kayleigh stay, chatting pleasantly enough, for the next hour or so. The darkness brings back with it the chill they experienced the night before. Kayleigh stands as close as she can to John, hoping to gain some of his warmth. But even John was feeling the cold now, he squeezes Kayleigh around the waist from where she's standing in front of him with her back towards him. 

"Are you ready to go?" He bends his head down to he can speak quietly into her ear.

"Yes, I'm ready to go. I fancy a shower before we turn in. Warm me up a bit."

" Good idea, think I'll do that too. "

They bid farewell to their fellow campers, who have by now dwindled down to a few hard core drinkers, go back to Phyllis to collect their wash gear, and head off towards the warmth of the showers.

This night is different from the last. Much has changed in their relationship over the past twenty-four hours. They have reached an understanding and a turning point. The point that will change them forever. They both take extra care in the showers, personal pride and still a slight trepidation coming to the fore in the many emotions they are experiencing separately but together.  
John predictably makes it out first, but instead of going back to Phyllis on his own, waits for Kayleigh, who he can hear singing "Pure and Simple" to herself.

"Oh you're ready finally!" John declares in his mock serious way as Kayleigh walks out of the Female block.

" Cheeky Fish! How long have you been waiting? I bet it wasn't long! See! I didn't wash my hair so I can't have been that much behind you! " Kayleigh loves it when they banter like this.

"Alright, no! Only five minutes or so. Just teasing." 

" I would prefer it if you teased me in another way John! " She grins at him cheekily and heads off past him towards Phyllis. "Are you coming? I'm not standing about in the cold." She throws this remark over her shoulder in what she hopes is an alluring manner.

John's thoroughly transfixed by her retreating rear and the flick of her hair. He stands watching her, hardly believing his luck.

"Right, yes. I'm there!" He jogs off after her, really to give himself an excuse for his slight breathlessness.

Inside, Kayleigh is hanging up her towel to dry, she reaches over to take John's towel from him to do the same. John stows away his wash gear and stands around slightly awkwardly. 

"What do ya want to do now? Music?"

" Yes, music would be good. Got a playlist we can smooch to? " Kayleigh can easily see John's nervousness and decides to ignore it and be clear what she wants, no more beating around the metaphorical bush.

"I've always wanted to play my "Walrus of Love" playlist." John chuckles, fiddling with his MP3 player.

"I never had you down as a Barry-fan John!" She's laughing at him now, putting her arms around his waist.

"I try hard to hide it," he says, " I've always liked his version of this song, says what I want to say really. " John presses play and the familiar opening bars surround them as they start to smooch and away to the song.

"Don't go changin' just to try to please me  
You never let me down before  
And don't imagine you're too familiar  
And I don't see you anymore

I would not leave you in times of trouble  
We could have never come this far  
I took the good times, I'll take the bad times  
I'll take you any way you are

I need to know that you will always be  
The same old someone that I knew  
What will it take until you believe in me  
The way that I believe in you?

I said "I love you", and that's forever  
And this I promise from my heart  
I could not love you, love you any better  
I love you just the way you are

I don't want clever, clever conversation  
I never want to work that hard  
I just want someone that I can talk to  
I want you just the way you are" 

He may not be very good at telling her how he feels with words, but he's great at picking the right song, with words that touch her heart and make her cry with happiness. A single tear escapes and travels down her cheek. She's touched beyond words at the song that John's chosen to play her, a song that she knows he hasn't planned but that he's thought of in the moment. She knows him better than to think he's had a whole big seduction scenario going on. He's the most genuine man she's ever met. When he says something he means it sincerely and now, listening to the words of the Billy Joel song, she knows that he really means them.

"You don't need to seduce me, you know, I was a done deal, the first time I got in your car." 

John misunderstands slightly. "What? You don't want to do this anymore?" He looks suddenly dejected.

" No silly! Of course I do! I just meant... " she tugs at his hand and leads him towards the ladder to their bed above the driver's cab.

"It would be easier to get undressed down here, don't you think?" Kayleigh starts to pull off her hoody, tee shirt and jeans and climbs the ladder to the top bunk.

" Are you just going to stand there? " Kayleigh 's smiling at him as he hurriedly pulls off his own outer clothes and practically clears the ladder in two steps.

"What we're you saying about not wanting me to seduce you?" John mutters as he buries his face in her hair, while kissing his way up her neck.

"I don't want you to stop John."

* Just The Way You Are  
Songwriters: BILLY JOEL  
© Universal Music Publishing Group


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Kayleigh set off on their holiday to France...John might just regret being a bit too hasty.

Driving down the motorway in Phyllis a month later, John and Kayleigh are both relieved and happy to be finally setting off on their holiday. It had been a long month between their trip to Derbyshire and them finally setting off to France. Having driven the short journey into the Peak District, John felt much more confident with his handling skills, in more ways than one. He had hardly been able to keep the grin off his face since their return, despite a rather nasty altercation with Jim and the usual nonsense that always seemed to keep him and Kayleigh from having as much alone time as they now craved.

That weekend had proved to have been a revelation to them both. Kayleigh had to admit that before their trip she had had more than a few thoughts about whether she should give up on John being anything more than her friend. She finally realised that John had needed the time they had spent "courting", as he so quaintly put it, to sort out whatever was going on in his head. Since then she had been smiling to herself as much as John, as she was now, sitting beside him with Forever FM playing their Smooth Sunday Selection, the sun shining brightly, boding well for their holiday.

Their silence was companionable yet full of promise, both lost in their own thoughts. Thoughts that centred on the memorable night they had spent above where they were sitting now. The night where, as the Spice Girls had coyly sung, "2 Become 1" . John had taken his courage in both hands, finally showing Kayleigh the side of himself that had been fighting to be let loose all the while he had got to know Kayleigh. The romantic, confident self that Kayleigh was thrilled to discover that night. He had shown her what a considerate lover he was, shown her how much he really did love her. There had been much laughter and playfulness, the teasing that had characterised their relationship from day one. Kayleigh felt herself blossom under his attention, giving her increasing confidence in both herself and John. She had been aching to show John physically what she felt for him but had been anxious not to push him too far again. She couldn't bear a repeat of the pain she had felt when she believed that John hadn't reciprocated her feelings, so she had retreated to the easy friendship they had enjoyed before she had demanded that he told her how he felt. Although that was months ago, the memory of that time was still a wound that would have the scab knocked off of it every now and again when she had begun to doubt that John did feel anything more for her.

Since their trip a month ago, there had been no more doubts for either of them. Their love making had been everything they had fantasized about. It was full of fun and laughter and not a little awkwardness to begin with. Taking that step to full physical intimacy had been a giant leap for John-kind and yet once achieved left them both wondering what they had been so worried about. John hadn't been kidding when he'd admitted rather sheepishly that he'd bought up the little Chemists stock of condoms. He had inevitably been a tad over-optimistic but neither of them had any complaints.

"Wild horses wouldn't make me stop now! ...unless you didn't want to." John had declared romantically, once they were laying together in their bed above the cabin.

"Oh, I didn't know there were wild horses around here John!" Kayleigh couldn't recall seeing any horses in the fields they had seen.

John had laughed heartily as he had so often laughed before, "No you daft woman, the only wild horse here is me!"

From then on Kayleigh affectionately called him her stallion, much to John's chagrin. It secretly pleased him more than he would ever admit though, but he begged her only to call him that in private if she must call him that at all.

The drive down to Portsmouth from Manchester was supposed to take about four and a half hours, but the inevitable road works and accidents made the journey more like six. John had suggested that they stay overnight in a campsite outside of Portsmouth so they could have a rest before embarking on the four hour ferry trip to Cherbourg and then the further four hour drive to their final destination, Locquirec on the Normandy coast. They were glad he had suggested the stop over, because although every part of their journeys felt like an adventure, by the time they reached the campsite they were both pretty road weary.

Having finally arrived, signed in and set up on their allocated pitch, they could both breathe a sigh of relief. Kayleigh had made a brew after John had hooked them up to the electricity, putting one of her famous Chillies in the oven for their dinner, an easy meal that only needed reheating. 

"You're really good at that Kayleigh." John tells her, loosening his belt in satisfaction once he had cleared his plate.

"I'll tell you what else I'm good at!" Kayleigh chuckles naughtily at the changing expression on John's face.

"Do I need telling? Or you could show me!" 

" I'll show you later, cheeky! I want to go and get a shower and get all snuggled up. Early night's in order I think. " 

"You won't hear me arguing about us turning in." Unexpectedly John yawns hugely. " I'd better get that shower to wake meself up a bit. I don't want to go to sleep just yet. " he says winking at her suggestively.

"We'd best get going then." Kayleigh collects all of their washing up into the bowl to take up to the shower block, which also has a washing up area, a washing machine, drinking water taps and an area to empty the chemical toilets.

"I'll take that, you cooked," John says taking the bowl, along with his bag with his wash and shaving gear, " besides you take ages. I bet I finish before you. " 

"And what do I win if I beat you?" Kayleigh looks at John sideways with a sly grin.

" Anything you like, because you never will win. " John grins back confidently.

"I think you may regret that Jonathan! I'll be thinking of all the things I can get you to do while I'm in the shower." With that Kayleigh marched into the shower block ready to have the quickest shower known to woman-kind, determined that she was going to win.

John follows Kayleigh to the shower block, not hurrying himself, convinced that Kayleigh won't be able to hurry herself even with the incentive of a carte blanche bet. Losing himself in thoughts about what he could get Kayleigh to do once she had lost the bet, time escaped John somewhat. It was only when his shower had begun to run cold did he rouse himself from his reverie, rushing to get himself washed, dried and shaved. He hadn't even done the washing up yet when he finally emerged from the Male block. Not seeing Kayleigh he had thought he'd got away with it until he turned the corner to the sinks to find Kayleigh sitting casually on a low wall waiting for him with a very large smile on her face.

"How did you get there?" John's surprise at seeing her is evident.

"Oh, you have no idea how much I wanted to win that bet, John! Now you're completely at my mercy and there's not a thing you can do about it! " She laughs rather evilly, " You'll be repaying me for quite some time Mr Redmond! "

"Steady on Kayleigh! We haven't agreed the terms of the bet yet," John's growing panic is obvious, much to Kayleigh's delight. He swallows compulsively at thoughts of what Kayleigh might make him do.

"You said I could have whatever I want, John. I'm going to have to give this some proper consideration. Got to make this good! Don't want to be going in there too soon and then think of something better."

" You're not going to decide now? You going to make me sweat? "

Kayleigh's smile broadens, "Don't worry, John, I'll make sure it'll be something we'll both enjoy!"

" Now I'm really nervous, " John chuckles timidly.

"Talking of enjoy, I think it's about time we went to bed, don't you. Got to be up early in the morning. "

"I haven't done the washing up yet." 

" Well you 'd best get a wriggle on, I want to have a snuggle before we go to bed." Kayleigh leaves John to his washing up bowl with a grin and heads off to get herself settled into the bunk bed.

John is left shaking his head wryly at his rookie mistake. If he'd thought about it he should have known that Kayleigh would have gone all out to win the bet. Now he was left wondering what humiliation Kayleigh would have him go through. And go through it he must. One of the things his dad had told him was never to bet and if he was stupid enough to lose a bet, never to welsh on it. Well he was going to have to pay the price for day dreaming about what he would get Kayleigh to do, so confident that he was going to win that he'd lost the bet and probably his dignity too.

Finishing the washing up, John makes his way back to the motorhome, idly noticing on the way that the wind seemed to have picked up. He locked up and got himself ready for bed.

"Are you coming to bed Champ?" Kayleigh calls down to him.

" Champ? Eh? What you on about now? "

"Champion the Wonder Horse! You know! Get up here you stud!"

John groans as he climbs the ladder to bed. "Christ, woman! You know how to flog a joke to death!"

" Joke? I mean every word of it! You're my stallion and I want you to show me your horse power! "


End file.
